Un Final Feliz Para Kitty
by kakashifreak512
Summary: SONGFIC:Como es que Dudley y Kitty finalmente llegaron a formar su propia familia,lean mas y sabran todo,visto desde el punto de vista de Kitty Katswell acompañada de una cancion ONESHOT. Dudley/Kitty Espero lo disfruten, Dejen su review


Un Final Feliz Para Kitty

Un pequeño fic visto desde el punto de vista de Kitty Katswell

ha sido convertido a un ligero Songfic si les gusta la cancion es **Los Diablos - Un Rayo De Sol**

Aclarando que los personajes y la cancion le pertenecen a sus autores originales y yo no gano un solo peso de esto.

asi que **Comenzamos!**

Kitty POV

Desde hace tiempo supe que esto si iba a funcionar,lo se por que ahora lo vivo en carne propia,una relacion que a tiempo me llevo por el camino mas tierno jamas sentido por mi

_Sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la.  
_

y la persona que me encarrilo a este tren,que literalmente engancho a este furgon todo lo que pensaba de el desde el inicio poco a poco fue disipandose a medida que lo conocia,desde esa mision encubierta en donde el literalmente la arruino,si me dije a mi misma es un cabeza dura y un idiota sin remedio,sin embargo desde que ese idiota de Roger me dejo y me traiciono entregandome a Snaptrap siempre senti esa amargura la cual vino a desaparecer cuando conoci a este lindo chico canino

-Dudley... Quiero preguntarte algo

-Que,Que me quieres preguntar Kitty?

-Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos conocimos en la corporacion,y ahora quisiera saber,Tu,Dudley,sientes algo por mi?

-sentir algo por ti pero como

-pues veras,es cuando sientes en tu pecho una sensacion especial de alivio mezclada con felicidad y eso pasa cuando estas con una persona en especial

-bueno si lo pones asi... he sentido eso cuando estoy contigo,a veces no se si es mi estomago el que revolotea lleno de mariposas pero siento muchas cosas estando contigo

-Entonces,eso quiere decir que si sientes algo por mi

-Por supuesto que si Kitty

-Awww Dudley,me alegra escuchar eso

-Bueno,pero hay algo que yo tambien quiero preguntarte Kitty

-Y dime Dudley Que Quieres preguntarme

-Se que sonara un poco tonto y que quiza quieras romperme la cara pero,Te gustaria ser mi novia?

-Estas Bromeando,No me gustaria serlo,Me Encantaria y me Supergustaria ser tu Novia,Dudley Puppy si quiero ser tu novia!

_Un rayo de sol, oh, oh, oh, _

_me trajo tu amor, oh, oh, oh. _

_Un rayo de sol, oh, oh, oh, _

_a mi corazón, oh, oh, oh. _

_Llegó y me dio tu querer, _

_que tanto y tanto busqué _

_y al fin tendré. _

A partir de ese momento supe que era cierto,el enamorarse era algo que se podia dar derrepente,y combinando esto con una experiencia de conocer a la persona por un buen tiempo,puedo decirles que es la receta correcta para obtener a la pareja perfecta,aunque Dudley sea un poco tonto a veces,nunca dude que fuera un mal hombre,su inocencia y fuerza a cierto modo eran un Ying y un Yang pero juntas hacian que este lindo canino me hiciera sentir feliz,varias citas despues del trabajo y algunos fines de semana pasaron y cada dia me hacia sentir mas feliz,ahora si tenia un motivo por el cual vivir,Roger ahora si es cosa del pasado,Dudley hacia que yo me sintiera especial,En ocasiones demostramos nuestro amor en una manera bastante especial y jamas nos sentimos intimidados el uno por el otro,al contrario poniamos todo nuestro esfuerzo en entregarnos apasionadamente en dichos momentos debo decirles que Dudley sabe como hacer para que yo sienta que camino entre nubes

_Y quiero ser parte tuya, _

_dentro de ti siempre estar, _

_ser quien construya _

_tu alegría y felicidad. _

Cada dia que pasaba era toda una odisea para mi,nunca dude de el y por lo que se y su personalidad ahora entiendo que el siempre ha sido y sera fiel a mi,asi como yo hacia el tambien fui,soy y sere fiel,eso quiere decir que nuestra relacion siempre funciono desde el principio,el dia que me pidio matrimonio no pude evitarlo pero el que el lo hiciera de un modo tan especial realmente me conmovio y me convencio.

_Sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la. _

-Kitty(Poniendose de rodilla)Hace mucho tiempo que te conozco y que he sido tu novio,pero quiero algo mas serio,y se que tu tambien quieres eso mismo

-bueno y a que quieres llegar

-A lo que quiero llegar es a...

-Y bueno Dud,a que es si se puede saber

-preguntarte algo

-Pues dime no me dejes con el alma en espera como si fuese telefono

-Bueno,Kitty Katswell(Saca una caja y de ella emerge un anillo con un diamante)Te casarias conmigo? He comprendido que la vida no seria lo mismo si no la comparto junto a ti asi que aceptarias casarte conmigo?

_Y quiero ser parte tuya, _

_dentro de ti siempre estar, _

_ser quien construya _

_tu alegría y felicidad. _

Me quede helada pero al mismo tiempo al observar el anillo y ver su expresion entre enamorada e inocente solo solte una lagrima y mi cara dibujo una sonrisa,sabia que para el en cierto momento era una pesadilla que esto nos pasara a los 2 pero ahora yo y este precioso ejemplar masculino inocente habiamos cambiado de opinion,y ahora sabiamos lo que queriamos y era cierto si queriamos unirnos para compartir nuestras vidas para siempre asi que aun con mi lagrima y mi rostro de felicidad dije

-Pero por supuesto que si Dudley,nada mas me haria feliz en la vida,solo esto. me casare contigo Dudley Puppy.(despues de eso el puso el anillo en mi dedo anular con delicadeza como si yo fuese una delicada margarita)

Despues de eso plante un beso en sus labios el cual se convirtio en un festin de abrazos y caricias para despues jugar un poco mas bueno ustedes saben,Keswick fue el primero en felicitarnos y despues el jefe,dicho por Keswick el sabia lo que pasaba entre nosotros y fue algo unico

La boda si bien fue sencilla,la fiesta no lo fue tanto,la ceremonia religiosa fue rapida o eso senti yo el acepto y el los declaro marido y mujer fue lo unico que en si nos insto a seguir adelante cuando el puede besar a la novio tambien nos gusto mucho,todos los invitados la pasaron bien,y eso no lo duden fue una fiesta unica,cuando Dudley Tiro la liga Keswick fue el afortunado y el ramo Becky tuvo el honor de cacharlo,Dudley y Yo nos miramos el uno al otro y solo sonreimos al saber que nuestro amigo y colega por fin encontro el amor despues de mucho tiempo,y ahora Becky seria afortunada en poder compartir su vida con la persona correcta y nuestro amigo por fin se le haria ser feliz

La luna de miel fue algo hermoso para ambos,nuevamente les digo que Dudley sabe como hacerme sentir como si caminara en las nubes,asi como tambien hacerme llegar al cielo varias veces en una sola noche pero eso es lo unico que les puedo decir

_Seré quien vele tus sueños _

_y daré gracias al sol, _

_que me hizo dueño, _

_me hizo dueño de tu amor. _

Hoy en dia estoy aqui,Acostada a su lado y con un detalle extra el cual es bastante notorio en mi abdomen el cual ha crecido un poco en tamaño.y si Adivinaron y estan en lo correcto,Estoy embarazada,esperando practicamente un par de cachorritos,un nene y una nena para ser exactos,ahora se que Dudley disfruta tanto como yo el iniciar esta nueva pagina en nuestras vidas,poco a poco cai dormida y con una sonrisa en mi cara al saber que el estaba conmigo

justamente senti su mano acariciar mi abdomen y lo oi decir

-Te Amo,mi linda gatita,los quiero a los 3,son la razon que me dan para seguir adelante

Despues de eso senti un ligero beso y otra caricia a mi abdomen despues de la cual yo desperte brevemente y le dije

-Yo tambien te quiero,mi hermoso perrito,y estos 2 pequeños son la prueba de nuestro amor

Lentamente comenze a dormir y senti como su brazo rodeo mi cuerpo,correspondi con mi cola,enrollandola amorosamente en su cintura,algo que a ambos nos gusto mucho por tratarse de un dia frio,y asi dormimos sintiendo un calor mutuo unico,no hay duda que si la persona correcta llega a tu vida despues de una decepcion puedes reiniciar todo eso y escribir de nuevo ese cuaderno tuyo llamado hoja de vida,y en mi caso un canino me hizo reescribir para bien ese cuaderno mio

_Sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh,  
_

_ la la la la. ..._

Insisto que la vida te da sorpresas,y estas pueden ser mas satisfactorias y felices de lo que tu cierto ya tengo los nombres que escogimos entre dudley y yo,nuestros pequeños se llamaran Erika Y Darren Puppy Katswell,El primero es en honor a una tia mia y el segundo es un tio de que en esta nueva familia sera 100% son nuestros hijos y por ellos haremos hasta lo imposible para que sean felices y plenos como individuos

9 Meses despues los 2 nacieron y a partir de ese momento ni Dudley ni yo dejamos de quererlos tal y como una pareja quiere a los frutos derivados de ese amor que sienten.

_Sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_sha la la la la, oh, oh, oh, _

_Un rayo de sol, oh, oh, oh, _

_me trajo tu amor, oh, oh, oh. _

_Un rayo de sol, oh, oh, oh, ..._

Fin

**Espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado,Hare uno de esta pareja pero en version M Esperenlo. Saludos a todos y que la pasen bien**


End file.
